


The day the world changed

by Stellkind



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellkind/pseuds/Stellkind
Summary: This is my first story that I’m posting so hope you enjoy it’s basically about what I wanna do when I grow up





	The day the world changed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that I’m posting so hope you enjoy it’s basically about what I wanna do when I grow up

Now, we all want something maybe it’s a new car, or a house, or family, maybe it’s love. Some of us want things that money can’t buy. For me, It’s to help everyone this is my story and how I achieved my goal. It begins in a small town in February at this time I had just turned twelve. I had only two years of college left. Now I was not popular at all but I had my friends little did I know my life would change on that fateful day. When I got home I noticed a strange car outside my house, of course, I thought nothing of it until I got inside where I saw the head of the FBI talking to my dad. Naturally, I freaked out thinking we are in trouble because I had discovered a new element. As it turns out the FBI needs me to stop the head of science for the military. Just like that, I was on my way to Washington Dc. When I got there instead of going home I went straight to work. When I got there I noticed that the chemical was a mixture of my element and all the elements combined. I immediately turned on the tv and saw that he said” It would just wipe out a country”, however, I knew that it could wipe out all of Asia. However, I could not do anything until the Geneva convention. So I learn how to fight and became a spy which was fun. However, I wanted to get into the lab. Finally, after months of waiting, I boarded a plane and was on my way. When I got there I was immediately told it was my turn to speak, I told them that the plan the head general purpose was not to go through it was too dangerous I told them he would need my permission to use my element and second that it would wipe out Asia as a whole. After two days he was not allowed to go through with it but I knew he would do it anyway. So I dashed to my lab and activated the barres I had installed. However, I knew that unless we stop it, the world would never be safe. So I decided to do something that had not been done before I went undercover to the launch zone. I knew that if I got caught the world would burn, I could not let that happen, so I did my best to fool them. When launch day came I had two minutes to deactivate the nuke so I went two work I first compromised the launch system so that I would not take off. Then I took out the contents, finally, I reactivated the launch system and everything was back to normal. Then I left and meet up with my team and right as it launched my team stormed in and arrested them. For my bravery, I was given the national medal of honor but my story doesn't stop there, I had also been promoted to general of science for the military. Even though I was twelve, I could still change the world someone once said: “ It takes one heart to change a life but multiply hearts to change the world”(unknown).


End file.
